1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a data line driving method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data line driving method adapted in a display panel driver circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display becomes the mainstream of the modern display technology and is widely adapted in televisions, computers and portable electronic devices. In order to display the image according to the display data, the driving circuit is used to turn on the pixel array of the liquid crystal display to send the display data into each pixel through the data line.
The conventional data line driving method is to turn on the data driver stages according to arrangement of the stages and send the pixel data to the pixel through the data line in each frame period. However, the parasitical capacitances between the neighboring data lines of each two data driver stages will cause the loss of the data due to coupling effect. The loss of the data further generates incorrect display result on the display panel.